Please Tommy Please
by americaschreave
Summary: too sad for a proper summary.


**I don't own the characters in this story, they belong to their respective authors; Suzanne Collins, Rick Riordan, Veronica Roth, James Dashner.**

* * *

Once upon a time, Percy Jackson found a teleporter and had use it to teleport to different places and had once ended up in a place called the glade where many years ago he first had met his best friend, Tommy.

But the teleporting machine isnt always working the way as it normally does so it transported Percy to different fandoms universe, he found himself ended up at a place thats like underground and happened to see an older guy who might give Percy a clue on where he is.

The older guy questioned "Who are you? And what are you wearing?" And started giving Percy really weird looks as Percy is wearing a Camp Half Blood shirt that is orange in colour and dark jeans and there isn't any faction with these colours mixed. The older guy shrugged it off and just introduced himself as Four and Percy introduced back. Percy asked Four on where he is, and Four told him its the Dauntless compound.

But Percy finally realize the place and Four as he has been here before a few years ago, when he was trying to get to Tommy, Percy said his goodbyes to four and others and left through the portal, in hopes of getting to the Glade this time.

Of course he instead ended up in an entirely different place again. He went looking for signs of life and found a teenage girl arguing with a blonde haired boy about him not paying attention to the oven and burning the bread that was in it.

Percy went and said hi, the boy and the girl stopped their argument and turned to look at Percy. The girl asked "Um hello who are you?", "Well hello i'm Percy." Percy smiled. The girl replied "Okay well hello Percy I am Katniss and this here is Peeta" and Peeta waves.

"What on earth are you doing at District 12, Percy?" Katniss asked.

Percy told them how the teleporting machine messed up and bring him here instead of the Glade.

"Oh so that's how you ended up here, well if you do happen to end up at the Dauntless compound again, could you say hi to Tris for me? And that i'm way better than her?" Katniss asked and Percy said "sure why not?", he said his goodbyes to Katniss and the boy with the bread and went through the portal once again.

Percy prayed that he'll end up at the Glade this time and he wish came true. He finally ended up at the glade.

He ran throughout the glade, looking for Tommy when he accidentally ran into someone, the both of them went down and the guy slowly pull himself up and told Percy to look where he is shucking going and left when he heard the guy's voice he instantly knew that its Minho, Tommy's other best friend.

Percy brushed himself off and continue his search for Tommy.

Along the way he stumbled upon Chuck and asked him where's Tommy and Chuck told him that he's currently in the maze as he is now a runner. Percy thank Chuck and went to sat down under a tree, waiting for Tommy to come back before evening falls.

He waited and waited finally he saw a group of runners coming back to the Glade and he thought finally Tommy is back.

When all the runners has got through, he still hasnt seen Tommy and started panicking as the doors are closing, he went to ask the runners who have came back to see if they saw Tommy and they said no, till Minho came running out of the maze and into the glade, he's the last runner to get through when the doors closed completely and he's carrying a limp body in his arms.

Minho's face was tear streaked, he yelled out for gladers to help him bring the body in his arms to the infirmary quickly.

Percy's heart dropped. He went running past every glader who's blocking his way and managed to get a glimpsed of the body in Minho's arms.

It was Tommy.

The right side of his ear is gone, he is bleeding internally plus his legs and arms are twisted at a very odd angle and are close to popping out of their sockets.

Percy choked back a scream as Tommy is whisked away to the infirmary.

**[2 hours later]**

Minho came back out to the gladers who are waiting for news. Minho has an indescribable expression on his face and just stares off into space.

"H-heee-he ca-ccc-cannn-cannnt b-bee-be saaa-v-veee," Minho choked back a sob.

"Hhhh-ee di-eee-dd" and he broke into full blown crying and thrashed around when newt tries to comfort him but newt was silently crying too, he is not willing to let his emotions overtook him.

The gladers all around Percy started shouting and some started crying as chaos broke out, but all Percy can do is just stand still.

_He remembered the first time that he had met Tommy, it was when they were just young naive kids, chasing each other around the Glade, pulling funny faces at each other and being there for each other when times get hard._

**[A few days later]**

Percy was there when they held a funeral for Tommy, he mourn with everybody else and cried really hard when the keepers lowered Tommy's body and covered it with dirt.

Once the funeral was over, everyone slowly left but Percy stayed even when it was already night time.

He keeps staring at Tommy's grave and believes that any second now, Tommy will come out of the grave and be like Happy April Fools Percy! I got you good.

But no Tommy is really gone for good.

Percy spent many nights there sleeping next to Tommy's grave because it made him feel like he is there accompanying him.

Days, weeks and months had gone by, but Percy still refuses to leave and sleep, till one day the world goes dark.

* * *

**I truly understand if you think this fanfic is horrible and makes no sense, so no hard feelings :)**


End file.
